thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor John
Sailor John is the main antagonist in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, a pirate that was in the navy for a while, and Skiff's former owner. He was voiced by the late John Hurt who also played The Horned King, Owl and Mr Mole. Bio Before he was a treasure hunter, Sailor John was in the Navy, but was kicked out for unknown reasons. He then learned of the lost treasure of Captain Calles and travelled to the Island of Sodor, travelling up and down the coast of Arlesburgh, trying to find the treasure, but would leave by dawn so as not to be caught by the police. After Thomas rediscovered the pirate ship in Calles Cavern, Sailor John converted Skiff to run on rails, meeting Thomas for the first time when Thomas was eavesdropping on him. John initially befriended Thomas and began working with him to find the treasure, but turned against him when they failed to find the treasure, believing Thomas had possibly taken it. When he found out that Sir Topham Hatt planned to donate the treasure to the museum and would be keeping it in a safe in his office at Knapford overnight, Sailor John blew up the office and took the treasure. Skiff did not want any part in the heist, but had no choice in the matter. Thomas chased Sailor John and Skiff to the top of a hill, where he found that the pirate ship had been taken to the top via unknown means and that Skiff had been tied to it. When Sailor John released Skiff's anchor, the weight of the ship pulled him and Skiff down the hill. Thomas chased Sailor John, Skiff, and the pirate ship through Arlesburgh West, where Rex, Mike and Bert managed to stop the pirate ship by shunting a train of ballast hoppers onto the line and Ryan caught onto a rope tied to the ship, pulling it over. Thomas continued to chase Sailor John and Skiff through Arlesburgh, where John attempted to destroy Thomas by throwing dynamite at him, but Skiff stopped him. Sailor John managed to get out to sea with the treasure chest, but was defeated when Skiff capsized, causing him to lose the treasure. The following morning, the police arrived and Sailor John was subsequently arrested for his crimes. Skiff was then given to Captain Joe. Persona Kicked out of the navy, Sailor John retired to the Island of Sodor and became obsessed with the idea of finding the lost treasure. He can be quite a charmer, appearing both funny and likeable, but underneath his apparently friendly exterior lurks a ruthless schemer with no true friends apart from Skiff (his sailboat) and loyalty to none but himself. He is smart, energetic and practical, capable of elaborate planning and feats of engineering, such as adapting Skiff for the rails or commandeering the pirate ship and rigging it up as an escape vehicle. Trivia * Sailor John is the first human antagonist in the series, excluding P.T. Boomer as he did not make it to the final cut of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. However, John's particularly dark personality and penchant for dynamite are somewhat similar to Boomer's. * Sailor John is easily the most dangerous villain in the series, as he goes as far as blowing up Sir Topham Hatt's office, and threatened to destroy Thomas with dynamite during the climactic chase scene. * Sailor John refers to himself as "Pirate John" in the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure book after he steals the treasure, but not in the actual special. However, he does say "You've got the wrong pirate!", indicating that he still thinks of himself as a pirate. * Sailor John become the enemy of Twilight Sparkle and her friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * Sailor John joins The Rough Gang (after they break him out of prison) and get his revenge on Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Meets Popeye. * Sailor John is also the main villain of Norman and Spud's Treasure Adventure. * In Big World! Big Adventures! his character model was reused as a patron at a cafe in San Francisco. * Sailor John is best friends with Diesel 10. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Pirates Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Thieves Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Charismatic villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Arrested characters Category:Humans Category:Greedy characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Legion of Pirate Villains Category:The Devious Claw of Evil Category:Leaders Category:Arrested villains Category:Vain characters Category:Jerks Category:Bombers Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom